where you belong
by cazamaree
Summary: "ánd where is that exactly"


**Where you belong**

Ever since the two had declared their love, Blaine and Kurt were spending, (if it were at all possible) even more time together. With the exception of that long four weeks when they had been apart and only had their iphones to keep contact. But now Blaine was back and Kurt couldn't be happier.

He hated being away from him, he like the idea of spending every minute of every day with Blaine, it might sound clingy or obsessive but it was the gods honest truth their time together was magical and he loved and treasured every second. Kurt never thought he would be so dependent on having someone around and it made him crazy. In fact Finn had commented on Kurt's craziness on more then one occasion, and ended up having something thrown at him. In which Finn promptly responded,_ w_ith a laugh before running away. '_I was wrong. You're not crazy you're insane.'_

Kurt once again found himself lying on his back, spread out on his bed. Blaine in his arms with his left hand on one side of Kurt's neck while kissing and licking the other, every now and then Kurt would hear himself moan or whimper and pull Blaine in closer. And Blaine seemed to like it and it just made him gently bite, lick or suck on his neck even more, which just got more of a reaction from Kurt himself. Kurt noticed that Blaine had claimed this spot as his, showing no signs of giving it up. _But oh my god does that feel good._

Despite the fact that the two of them have been spending just about every minute together, from the moment Blaine returned, there was a lot less talking and lot more making out then usual. Not that this bothered Kurt, not really, and definitely not at this moment, as he liked kissing Blaine, and it seemed that Blaine felt the same way about kissing him, and what Blaine was doing now with those lips he could let him do that all day because _oh god _Blaine should definitely never stop doing that.

But they always had a lot to talk about and now they were dating Kurt didn't think that should change. _Does that sound too girly? _

Kurt actually asked Blaine about it after two days of this and Blaine just laughed saying _"We have four weeks of kissing to make up for, it could take awhile" _

To this Kurt replied _"Then by all means proceed"_

Kurt chuckled at the memory, or was it due to the fact the Blaine had moved down to his collar bone, a place Blaine found that seemed to turn Kurt into a blundering idiot, another giggle escaped his lips and he realize it must be it, either way he hoped that Blaine would take it as a reaction to his touch, rather then something completely unrelated.

Although he was thinking back on that day with fond Memories, the fact that Blaine had suddenly stopped kissing him did not escape his attention in fact he was a little disappointed.

Kurt turned his head to look at Blaine, seeing a small satisfied smile on his face.

"Hey, why'd you stop?" Kurt asked, Blaine placed another gentle kiss to his neck and immediately pulled back.

"Because…" he replied with a sly smile "If I keep this up, you will have more hickies then actual skin."

"Oh right yeah…. Wait did you just say hickies? as in plural?" Blaine laughed at the horrified look on Kurt's face.

"What did you think I was doing for the past ten minutes?"

"Blaine, you know what happened the last time I ended up with _a_ hickey, just one, Finn didn't shut up about it, seriously he told Puck, when he came over, he showed Mike and Tina, then some how Artie foun…"

But he didn't get to finish because Blaine's lips were on his, slow and gentle and Kurt felt himself relax with a little sigh. The thing about Blaine, Kurt realized, is he could do two things, one he could make Kurt feel completely at ease and relaxed with just the slightest touch but then in the next breath make Kurt feel needed and wanted, and well, completely turned on. And that breath was on them now as Blaine's kiss became deeper and more urgent, one of Kurt hands reached for Blaine's hair while the other wrapped around his waist pulling him in closer to deepen the kiss more.

Blaine's hand moved from Kurt's neck, curving around the elbow of the hand in his hair, slowly moving down his arm, with a feather light touch across his ribs, fingers tracing over his waist and down over his hip. Their lips continuing to move in complete unison breaking every now and then when a lack of oxygen was becoming an issue. _Damn having to breathe _Then moving right back in to continue where they left off. Kurt won't deny that he and Blaine have had make out sessions before, quite a few if he was to be honest, but Blaine had never been this full on.

It was as if Blaine was trying to put every feeling he had ever had in his life into this kiss and Kurt was feeling it. It was full of hope and love and the promise of better things to come. Kurt loved every minute of it. He hoped he got to kiss Blaine every day for the rest of his life.

Blaine's lips on his, Kurt really hope Blaine agreed to go to McKinley, just so he can do this, and see Blaine everyday.

Suddenly Blaine sighed and pulled away moving his hand up and across Kurt's shoulders, watching him eyes never leaving Kurt's. Whenever Blaine looked at him like that Kurt felt like the whole world had disappeared into nothingness and only the two of them and the room they were in was all that remained.

Blaine just continued to watch him with that smile that Kurt loved so much, and all Kurt could think to do is smile back, he didn't know what to say, and if he did he probably wouldn't be able to put it into words. This continued for sometime but Kurt refused to look away.

Then Blaine sighed.

"What? What is it?" Kurt found himself asking

"Nothing, nothing at all" Blaine continued to smile

"That wasn't a nothing sigh, that was a something sigh" Blaine just chuckled "What?" Kurt asked

"Can't get anything past you can I? It's just…" Blaine Stopped brushing his lips softly across Kurt's

"It's just what?"

"Your eyes" Kurt felt his face go from a smile to confused, but Blaine just continued to smile never looking away. Kurt panicking now was sure he looked horrified.

"What about my eyes? Is there something wrong with them?" Blaine laughed and shook his head, "No they're perfect, a guy could lose himself in those eyes," Kurt felt the blood rush to his cheeks and was pretty sure he was blushing, but didn't say anything. Blaine gently stroked Kurt's face with the hand that had moved back to his face, and then traced his lips with his thumb before leaning in to meet them with his own. It wasn't a particularly long kiss, more of a series of chaste kisses, but Kurt savored everyone. But then they stopped, and Kurt's bottom lip fell into a pout, he knew it was shameful of him but it had worked in the past so why not try it again. Blaine seeing this laughed and kissed him again before Saying, "You know… sometimes I wish I could read minds!"

"What? Really? Why on earth would you ever want to read someone's mind?"

"So I would know what was going on in that adorable head of yours"

"All you have to do is ask"

"Ok then, what was you thinking about a little while back? what were you giggling about?"

"I don't remember"

"Really? You don't?" Blaine asked

"No I really don't remember, I just know that I really, really missed you while you were away"

"I Missed you too Kurt, very much so"

"But your back where you belong now, so all is right with the world" Blaine just laughed

"And where is it that I belong exactly?" Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and pulled him closer until there lips were only millimeters apart and replied,

"Oh I don't know, somewhere around here" before closing the distance. Blaine chuckled around the kiss, but he reciprocated taking hold of Kurt's waist and allowing his boyfriend to pull him closer.


End file.
